Blanco y Negro
by Helen Karlray
Summary: en un mundo de castillos y principes,para que exista el "vivieron felices para siempre" tienen que enfrentarse contra todo, el titulo lo dice todo o no...y obviamente es un Kai&Ray, y Y
1. LA DESPEDIDA

**Blanco y Negro**

Esta historia se relatara de una forma distinta a las demás, espero y nos podamos entender, si no les agrada, o es muy difícil, cambiaré con gusto el formato, sólo deben de enviarme sus comentarios, (Reviews)…y, sin más, diré que estos personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí…

"lo que se escucha"

_lo que se piensa_

-moviéndoos-

mis interrupciones

**Capitulo 1: La despedida**

En una gran habitación, se encuentra un chico vestido de gala, con ajustados pantalones blancos, una chaqueta azul marino, y una camisa blanca. Es el siglo XV, imagínenlo, sentado en un banco, frente a un enorme piano... su brazo izquierdo se encuentra recargado en la caja del instrumento, su cabeza en el brazo, ocultando sus ojos… pero, por el brazo, corre el liquido cristalino que refleja su tristeza, su angustia…sus lagrimas corren hasta su mano, donde se cruzan con hilillos de liquido carmesí… estos dos bajan poco a poco por los dedos, manchando cada una de las blancas teclas…

Levanta un poco la cabeza, apenas lo suficiente para descubrir su mirada…trata de controlar su llanto, su rostro denota coraje, ira… lentamente, con la mano que no sangra, comienza a tocar un fúnebre soneto, recarga de nuevo su cabeza en el piano, y escucha su propia tonada.

Mientras tanto, fuera del lugar, se ve como un chico, aparentemente de la misma edad del primero, camina furioso, su largo y negro cabello se contonea a su espalda. Es seguido por un chico peli-lavanda, que no le quita los ojos de encima, y dice palabras hirientes. Sin embargo, el menor no parece preocuparse por lo que dice, ni siquiera lo esta escuchando, solo va con paso firme hacia la salida…no le importa nada más, que no sea salir de ese lugar…pero, algo le llama la atención…mientras va pasando por un jardín con fuentes, se escucha a lo lejos la sonata del chico… el sonido del piano resuena por todo el lugar. Esto, sí logrando perturbarlo. Apretó los ojos y los puños como intentando no escuchar, como si con eso todos los recuerdos que tenia se irían, igual que las notas con el aire… pero, no fue así, al igual que las notas, el dolor se quedó en su mente y en su corazón… miró alrededor, vio de nuevo al chico lavanda, que lo miraba con desprecio… siguió su mirada, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una gran fuente. Se acerca con paso lento, mira su reflejo en ella, una lágrima corre por sus mejillas, trata de contener las demás, ya que, si lo ven en ese estado, podría ser peor… presiona con más fuerza sus puños, hasta que siente dolor en la mano derecha… la levanta, la mira con detenimiento…ve que la tela en ella se ha teñido de rojo…la tonada de fondo, y los insultos del otro chico se combinan, la furia invade su ser, de nuevo mira la fuente, pero ahora ve lo que pasó…azota la mano contra el agua… salpicando, está mojado, sus elegantes ropajes están completamente empapados… pero, eso no importa, lo único que quiere ahora es salir… salir corriendo de ese lugar…

"¡¡Kai!!" grita un chico pelirrojo, mientras entra a la gran habitación.

"hmpf" en la escena, se ve como el bicolor está abrazado por la espalda, donde su chico lo tiene bien sujeto del cuello, mientras el toca una tonada de tranquilidad.

"¡¡el Zar!!" grita eufórico el otro chico, el menor suelta al bicolor, pero aun se sostiene de su hombro.

"¿Qué quiere mi abuelo?" pregunta sin dejar de tocar.

"saludarte" la voz del viejo se hace presente, entra a la habitación, barre al pequeño que aun se encuentra a lado de su nieto "¿Qué crees que haces, eh?"

"toco el piano" lo más obvio posible.

"me refiero a ¿qué demonios haces con tu vida?, hace tiempo que no vas a las fiestas de gala, además de que ya has descuidado mucho tus obligaciones"

"hmpf " tocando "eso es todo… trato de tomar una clase… que es una de mis obligaciones… y no quisiera descuidarla(s)"

"mmm… ¿sabes?… querido nieto" paseando alrededor de Ray, obvio ya sabían quien era. ¿no? "me han llegado rumores, no muy gratos, acerca de estas clases"

"hmpf" aun sin preocuparse "¿me importa?… mmm… no…"

"mira, querido… sabes que tienes una responsabilidad muy grande, desde que murió tu padre, ¿cierto?"

"ajá"

"bueno, pues… no me gustaría que te distraigas, por nada, de esa misión… así tenga que obligarte a hacerlo"

"cumpliré, con lo que tenga que hacer… cuando lo tenga que hacer"

"ese es mi nieto… sabría que no habría problema… sabía que no pondría objeción"

"¿objeción?... ¿con qué?" deteniendo su tonada, al sospechar la intención del viejo, mirándolo con intriga

"pues… nada en especial… sólo… que ese -señalando a Ray- se va"

"¡¡¡Cómo???" golpeando las teclas, espantando a todos los presentes, que no esperaban esa reacción

"vamos, no te preocupes… además, yo creo que ya sabes tocar muy bien"

"ese no es el punto" poniéndose de pie, e interponiéndose entre el viejo y el chico

"mmm… ¿y cuál es el punto?" pregunta inquisidora, al igual que su mirada

"que yo termino todo lo que empiezo, así me educaste, y yo aún no termino con él"

"mmm… es verdad… terminar todo lo que empiezas" tomándose la barbilla para pensar un poco, mientras el bicolor pasaba su mano a su espalda, para sujetar la de su chico

"pero… -se interponía otra voz- pero, ¿cómo puede enseñarle ese chico, si tiene la mano lastimada... -decía una chica de rosa, que permanecía fuera del cuarto-, su majestad?" al sentir la mirada de repudio, que le dirigía el mayor, por no dirigirse con propiedad ante él

"el que esté lastimado no importa… sólo me tiene que decir las notas… a estas alturas no es necesario que toque conmigo" defendía el ruso menor

"eso es verdad" apoyaba el Zar, y dirigía de nuevo la mirada a los dos que se encontraban frente a él, tratando de analizar lo que ahí veía, ya que no era como generalmente se comportaba su nieto

"sí –se entrometía otra chica-, no es necesario que tenga bien su mano" los demás la miraban con extrañeza, esa chica de cabello castaño, jamás había hecho y dicho algo para el bien de los demás, y menos de ellos, pero, ahí estaba, con una risa cínica, mirando a los chicos, se acercaba con su enorme y verde vestido "no nenecita de hecho estar aquí…" nadie más comprendía de lo que hablaba

"explícate"

Encogiéndose de hombros, "Kai no necesita maestro de Piano… su madre le enseñó perfectamente, cuando era pequeño… ¿acaso no lo ve?… ese chico es igual a esa mujer que le arrebato a su primogénito… por una mujer como ella su hijo murió… y ahora será igual"

La tristeza en los ojos del Zar se convertía en furia… poco a poco, trasmitida por sus ojos… la chica de verde asienta con la cabeza, y la de rosa corre por el pasillo para cumplir con una orden

"esa mujer" decía el Zar "por ella mi hijo está muerto… ella le enseño a tocar el piano a Kai… Kai no necesita maestros de piano… -sus ojos reflejaban todo el resentimiento que alguna vez pudo tener contra la madre de Kai "¡¡LARGO!!" gritaba… y los guardias personales habían llegado… seguidos por su protegido, un chico peli-lavanda que platicaba con la chica de rosa…

"saquen a este hombre, y no le dejen entrar de nuevo" los guardias asienten, Ray no sabe qué hacer, está su mano enlazada con la de el príncipe, pero el Zar ha dado una orden, que nadie puede refutar… la confusión se hace presente… pero, ahí estaba su solución… Kai bajó la cabeza, cubriendo con sus cabellos su rostro, y soltó su agarre, esta acción lo enfureció, dejó de mirarlo y salió acompañado de la escolta de Brian…

"tío" decía el lavanda "dejaré a mi guardia… yo acompañaré personalmente al chico hasta la salida… ¿está bien?" mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, que se había quedado impávido, ante la escena desarrollada frente a sus ojos.

"sí, como sea… sólo sácalo" y con una sonrisa de triunfo, se retira.

El Zar mira a su nieto, que tiene los puños apretados, y su cara seria… "es por tu bien" y se retira… las chicas permanecían en el marco de la puerta.

"vamos, querido, no es tan malo, es tan sólo otro chico… además…" mientras caminaba alrededor del chico, con cara de triunfo.

"largo" se escuchaba la seria voz de Kai

"vamos, querido, debemos llevarnos bien, después de todo, nos vamos a Casar"

"¡¡lárgate!!" sus manos temblaban por la furia contenida

"vamos, mi amor… mi prometido… mi Kai… mi Ruso" abrazándolo por la espalda.

"¡¡lárgate, Hilary!!… no me vuelvas a tocar –lanzándola a la puerta- así que jamás te entrometas de nuevo en mi vida, o veras de lo que soy capaz" los ojos lanzaban fuego

"no es necesario que haga nada más… ya corrí a ese… gato"

Sujetándola del brazo "si te metes con él, desearás estar muerta"

Dando la vuelta, tratando de aparentar el terror que sentirá

"y tú -señalando a la otra chica de rosa- ni te acerques… se muy bien que lo conoces… así que, si quieres seguir viva, no te le acerques"

"yo no me acercaré a él, pero, no puedo decir lo mismo de él… además, si él está conmigo ¿qué me podrías hacer tú?"- siguiendo a la primera chica

"¡¡maldita gata corriente… no me subestimes!!" azotando la puerta… quedando en el cuarto sólo Yura y él

"vamos, Kai, detente… Hilary consiguió lo que quería… ¿ahora que harás?"

"¡Cómo que qué haré?… ¡¡lo dejé ir!!, ¿entiendes?, no fue Hilary, fui yo… yo lo dejé ir… después de todo lo que hizo por mi, yo lo abandoné frente a mi abuelo, dejé que la furia y el rencor me consumieran y no me permitieran pensar… yo no, yo no… yo no pude defenderlo ante todo, tal y como lo prometí… no merezco su amor… no lo merezco"

"Kai…basta… tú no eres así… eres el príncipe de toda Rusia"

"no me importa… ¿acaso no entiendes?… lo dejé ir" sosteniéndose la cabeza

"Kai, cálmate de una buena vez" agitándolo y dándole una bofetada

"Yura" las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nadie nunca había visto al príncipe en ese estado

"basta… eres el príncipe… compórtate como tal"

"no entiendes… ¿acaso no entiendes que no me importa nada?… no me importa… ahora déjame solo…" se acercaba a un espejo de cuerpo completo

"Kai" regañaba "entiende… ya lo resolverás… no debes de debilitarte, y menos ante Hilary o esa gata"

"Mariah" con furia y decisión, da un golpe directo al vidrio, rompiéndolo en pedazos… su mano sangraba, y los cristales se habían incrustado en su nívea piel

"¿Kai?... ¿qué demonios te pasa?"

"¡déjame solo!" girando dándole la espalda a su amigo

"Kai" pero no termino de decir nada… el ruso bicolor lanzaba las cosas por todo el cuarto. Yura niega con la cabeza, y sale de ahí, pero, se queda recargado en la puerta, sabía muy bien que cuando Brian dejara al Gato, fuera del castillo, regresaría a molestar a su primito, y eso no lo permitiría, nunca lo haría

Dentro del cuarto, Kai lanzo todo, hasta que algo callo sobre las teclas del piano… miró desconcertado el objeto… se acercó, lentamente… era un muñeco de felpa de… un fénix, que le había hecho Ray… su Ray, para él… lo sujetó con furia, ensangrentando el preciado regalo, se dejó caer en el banco, lanzó el muñeco a su cama… recargo su brazo izquierdo en la tapa del piano, y su cabeza en el brazo, desahogando las últimas lágrimas de furia que quedaban, para cambiarlas por las más puras lágrimas de dolor, las que jamás pensó tener… las lágrimas se combinaban con la sangre, manchando las teclas del piano… con esa melancolía, comenzó a tocar…


	2. Desiciones

**Blanco y Negro**

Esta historia se relatara de una forma distinta a las demás, espero y nos podamos entender, si no les agrada o es muy difícil, cambiare con gusto el formato, sólo deben de enviarme sus comentarios, (Reviews)…y, sin más, diré que estos personajes no son míos, pero la historia si…

"lo que se escucha"

lo que se piensa, será como narración normal, ya que lo narra el propio personaje

-movimientos-

La narración será un poco diferente, el narrador cambiara dependiendo del POV de la escena, cuando comience la narracion hecha por Kai el separador ser solamente de "K" y cuando sea de Ray será de "R", cuando sea una narracion normal, tendran K&R espero que se entienda.

cuando sea una escena en tiempo real y si es POV aparecera en el separador solo la K, pero si es un recuerdo o un flash back, aparecera un Kr, o Rr, espero en verdad haberme explicado, hago esto para no interrumpir la narrativa y al mismo tiempo para aclarar un poco la historia sin darles los datos de la manera facil

**Capitulo 2: Decisiones **

K&R&K&R K&R&K&R K&R&K&R K&R&K&R K&R&K&R K&R&K&R

El chico de cabello negro sale por completo del castillo, las enormes puertas se cierran a sus espaldas, ni siquiera vuelve la vista atrás, dirige su cabeza al cielo, y respira profundo, antes de dar el primer paso.

'_jamas pensé que sería tan dolorosa la salida de ese lugar',_ mira la mano manchada por su propia sangre, ríe melancólicamente, mira al horizonte. Delante de él, las nubes parecen entender su dolor, de nuevo trata de contener las lágrimas. _C_amina lenta y dolorosamente por el sendero, internándose en el bosque.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"ya, por favor, Kai, tienes que superarlo" casi suplica mi pelirrojo amigo, pero yo no quiero nada, la oscuridad de mi habitación a penas es comparable con la de mi alma.

"déjame…sólo quiero dormir…déjame solo". Mi voz se vuelve murmullo, mientras mi primo sale de la habitación, y yo, de nuevo, me sumerjo en la oscuridad, en el frío que siento en mi cama, sin ti, en la soledad que me corroe los huesos, duele. Quiero dormir, para ya no pensar en él, quiero dormir tan profundo, que ya no me despierte el llanto por no volver a verte. Si tú no estás a mi lado, sólo quiero dormir eternamente, para, así, poder soñar con que tú estás conmigo, en mis brazos, en mi cama…quiero dormir, para volver a vivir los momentos juntos, para soñar que jamás te fuiste, para no arrepentirme por dejarte ir…sólo quisiera dormir y olvidarme de todo, no quiero sufrir más.

Las cortinas se abren de golpe, dejando entrar la luz del lluvioso y frío día. Con enojo, miro a la responsable de tal desfachatez, y veo cómo es esa mujer de cabello castaño, esa que se enorgullece de llamarme.

"mi querido prometido". Miro, con furia, cómo se pasea por mi habitación, abre mis cortinas y los ventanales, aun me da la espalda.

Me giro para no vela más, ya que, si se me acerca, no sé que sería capaz de hacerle, ella es la responsable de que le hicieran daño a Ray, de que lo mataran… ni siquiera puedo repetirlo, pero la odio, aun así no puedo hacer anda, ella fijo el castigo, pero yo no hice nada por evitarlo. El coraje invade, una vez más, mi ser, siento un gran vació en el estomago, me siento mareado, la cabeza me revienta, el dolor es casi insoportable.

"vamos cariño levantare, ya es hora de la comida, van dos días que no sales de tu habitación, y no comes nada…eso esta preocupándome, y al Zar" Termina, al fin, de abrir todas las cortinas, ya estoy harto de su presencia.

"¿a mi abuelo le importa?" Lentamente, trato de incorporarme en mi cama, pero no lo logro, estoy muy débil, supongo la obviedad de que es de tanto llorar y por no comer. Pero, no lo demostraré, y menos ante ella "a mi abuelo no le importa nada de lo que me pase" afirmo con furia, mi respiración es agitada por el esfuerzo, parece que tengo fiebre.

Ella gira para verme, su cara es de horror, tiembla ligeramente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto mordaz, nunca me ha gustado que me miren como si fuese un bicho raro.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…" el grito no se hace esperar, y sale corriendo, al menos, eso me da un poco de tranquilidad, que, para mi desgracia, no dura mucho.

Sigo respirando con mucha dificultad, tanto que casi me desmayo, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde ella observó antes de gritar, "mi hermoso piano negro", con dificultad, logro enfocar algo extraño en él.

"¡¡es sangre??" me pregunto, casi como si lo afirmara orgulloso, todo el piano está cubierto de sangre, que ahora ya está seca. El espejo está roto y manchado, también de líquido carmesí. Sigo el rastro hasta mi cama, las lujosas sabanas de ceda están completamente llenas de este líquido vital.

"por eso me siento tan mal… perdí mucha sangre" apenas mi rostro asoma una ligera sonrisa, cuando Ivanoy entra corriendo.

"escuché gritando a Hilary¿Qué paso…? No terminó la frase, cuando se dio cuenta en el estado en que me encontraba, suspiró con un poco de resignación.

"fue mi culpa¿sabes?" capta mi atención con esa frase, me esfuerzo por no desmayarme, pero la visión es borrosa, y el frió, cada vez es más intenso, el cansancio me gana.

"si no te hubiera dejado hacer capricho, jamás hubieras llegado a este nivel… el zar me matará" Asoma una sonrisa, que apenas contesto, antes de caer casi inconsciente de nuevo, pero aun logro escuchar algunas voces.

"¿cómo dejaste que llegara a este Estado?,… te di toda la confianza, y tú dejas que casi muera" esa era la voz de mi abuelo, al parecer, regañando a mi querido primo.

"él fue el culpable, él es el que tiene la culpa de todo lo que le paso a mi querido Kai" esa chillante y odiosa voz es Hilary "díselo,… anda Mariah, dile cómo Ivanoy es el que metió a ese gato roñoso a nuestro castillo" es una estúpida, la odio, pero odio mas a mi abuelo, por convertirla en mi prometida.

"sí… bueno… señor…" esa es la maldita gata que le ronda a mi neko.

"ese insecto tiene la culpa de todo, antes de Él, mi nieto era el reflejo de la perfección, y ahora esta apunto de morir… lo destruiré con mis propias manos, si se atreve a acercarse de nuevo a Kai" mi abuelo amenazó al amor de mi vida, con toda la fuerza que queda en mi ser, abro los ojos, mi abuelo esta justo a mi lado, logro sujetarlo del brazo, sin necesidad de incorporarme.

"¿Kai estás bien?… no trates de levantarte" la pregunta es demasiado estúpida, y no tengo suficiente fuerza como para hacerle ver lo tremendamente idiota que es, respiro lentamente, no sé cuánto aguante, pero espero que sea lo suficiente.

"¿¿¿No está muerto???" pregunto inaudible… miro a las mujeres del otro lado de mi cama, con tanto odio, que ya hubieran muerto, varias veces, con la furia de mi mirada, miro de nuevo a mi abuelo "si tocas a Ray… te mataré" mi mirada denota furia, "estaré muriendo, pero jamás dejare que nada, ni nadie, le haga daño" caigo de nuevo, sin soltar mi agarre, escucho un gran alboroto, al parecer los médicos han llegado.

"yo lo buscaré" es el último susurro que escucho de mi fiel amigo pelirrojo, antes de caer por completo en la oscuridad. _No está muerto._ Con esa idea en mi mente, puedo al fin rendirme,

Todo se queda en silencio ante mi confesión Amenacé al Zar, a ese omnipotente hombre que todo lo puede, que todo lo ordena, pero ya no me importa, ya no puedo quedarme en silencio, pelearé, aunque me quede solo, pelearé por ese que me obligó a abrir los ojos, por ese que alguna vez me golpeó para regresarme a la realidad, por ese dejaría mi reino, por ese… que no murió. Yo daré mi vida.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"no seas cruel, ya verás que te amaré por siempre, porque tú eres mi única razón para seguir vivo"

Escucho una vez más sus palabras, una vez más me golpean y me quitan el aliento. Siento cómo mi pecho se oprime, no puedo continuar caminando, me recargo en un árbol, para mantener el balance, pero es muy difícil, busco un espacio libre para poder recostarme, aun estoy muy débil por la pelea. Pero, aunque esté todo el mundo en mi contra, sobreviviré. Me transformaré en la peor pesadilla de la familia real rusa, aun si tengo que volver a mi propia pesadilla.

"así que al fin volverás" escucho, tras de mi, una voz conocida, levanto apenas la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba en lo cierto, ahí, a mi espalda, se encontraba mi mejor amigo: Lee. No ha cambiado nada, sólo por las vestiduras que porta, pero sigue siendo él.

Después de unos días, aun caminamos juntos. Cada paso que doy, pienso en si lo que hago es lo correcto, pero entre más lo pienso, más me convenzo. Volveré, a pesar de mi orgullo. Volveré, porque sé que no puedo elegir nada más. Recuerdo los días de mi vida pasada, repitiendo los gestos y las palabras que había negado, que había perdido. Al fin he llegado a mi hogar, al que, en silencio, me juré no volvería, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Aquí estoy en esta enorme habitación, después de arreglarme, según indicaciones. Me miro en el espejo, tratando de ensayar mi sonrisa, recordando cómo era esa mueca que les agrada a todos.

Sé que, con un buen disfraz, se puede engañar, pero nunca seré así. El hombre detrás del espejo es otra persona diferente a mí, trato de esconder mis sentimientos y pensamientos, no me reconozco en mi propio reflejo, debo aparentar ser quien me dicen que sea, pero mi alma se resiste a cambiar. Igual que la primera vez, quiero escapar, ser libre, pero esta vez no puedo, no debo… hasta terminar con mi venganza.

Ahora, estoy escondiendo todo lo que soy, y negando todo en lo que creo, trataré de enseñar al mundo lo que esperan de mí. Pero ese que camina en los lujosos pasillos, ese que saluda a todas las doncellas, no soy yo, pero debo aparentar. Soñé con ser libre, no ocultar lo que siento y pienso, no ocultar lo que soy, ocultar mi personalidad como el más terrible de los secretos, pero el escapar fue el peor error que pude cometer, y es por eso que ahora vuelvo, olvidando mi orgullo y mi esencia, por ser como dedo ser.

"principe Kon, que bueno verlo¿cómo le fue en su viaje?"

la gente de MI reino me mira, pero a pesar del sufrimiento que ahora siento, no me dentendre porque esto es lo que quería, después de todo… así es como comienza mi venganza.

KrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKrKr

Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a esta cortina que cubre la entrada a la habitación, donde decidiré mi destino. Tras la cortina, está la realeza, en un suntuoso baile como tantas otras veces, pero este ya no es un día más. Ya no puedo, estoy arto, manejan mi vida, controlan todos mis actos, siento que el miedo me invade y la impotencia me controla, quiero pensar por mi mismo, decidir, ser yo, hacer lo que quiera. Otra vez me han invitado a un baile de compromizo, ya no puedo, tomo lentamente la cortina levantandola, mirando del otro lado de la misma, el salón exquisitamente adornado, digno de un Zar.

Pero, antes de la entrada triunfal, mis pies no me obedecen, estoy ahí parado, ante la enorme cortina. Mi abuelo me ha ordenado entrar y ser galante con todas las mujeres solteras, pero ya no puedo, ya no más.

Salgo corriendo, cada vez más rápido. El aliento se acaba, he corrido durante horas, ya no sé, pero estoy muy lejos, al parecer perdido en el bosque, y lo peor es que no me importa, sólo quiero seguir corriendo, quiero alejarme lo más posible.

La noche es en extremo fría, y yo sólo estoy vestido con los trajes de fiesta, con los que salí. Está helando, pero prefiero morir congelado que seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.

Camino un poco más, tratando de buscar refugio. Escucho a lo lejos una tonada, nunca antes había escuchado algo igual, pero me encanta, parece ser gitano, pero no lo sé, lo único que entiendo es que hay gente, y quizás puedan ayudarme. Camino un poco más, hasta llegar a una especie de cueva, donde, efectivamente, está un hombre de espaldas a mí.

Entro con desconfianza, ya que sí es un espía de mi abuelo, mi aventura habrá llegado a su fin

"hola" dice amablemente, aun sin mirarme "parece que tienes frío¿por qué no pasas?, acércate al fuego, aquí hay un poco de comida y algo caliente qué beber, si lo deseas, podemos compartir".

Compartir, que gente tan amable, sigo sus indicaciones, y me acerco a la fogata, es pequeña, pero suficiente para ambientar el lugar. Con la poca luz, logro distinguirlo mejor, su acento es extraño también, pero aun no me aventuro a llamarlo. Es un hombre joven, de cabellera dorada, y toca un instrumento de cuerdas, es una guitarra, pero ya es muy vieja, y está muy maltratada, aun así, su música es buena. Está vestido con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un abrigo del mismo color.

"ah…" trato de aventurarme a iniciar una conversación, pero jamás había tenido que hacerlo, y mucho menos agradecer, pero siempre hay una primera vez, así que continuo mi elocuente monólogo "ehhhh…"

"no digas nada, supongo que has escuchado de mi. Lamento mi apariencia, pero es un poco difícil conseguir alimento en las calles" su tonada es melancólica, pero su rostro es apacible, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, lo que me da un poco de desconfianza, pero a la vez, es muy reconfortante.

"no" contesto mecánicamente, tratando de no sonar muy cortante.

"¿no qué?… no has escuchado de mí, jejeje…está bien, tampoco soy muy famoso, pero siéntate, y, si tienes mucho frío, mmm… creo que hay una frazada al fondo, ah, por si no lo había dicho, bienvenido a mi humilde morada"

"¿vives aquí?" me tapo inmediatamente la boca, mi imprudencia no pudo ser mayor.

"parece que no fueras de aquí… sí… yo vivo justo aquí… hace unos años, mis pequeños hijos murieron en una batalla, yo sobreviví, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo…" sonríe y una lagrima escapa de sus ojos, aun así, los mantiene cerrados.

"emm…" no sé qué decir, no sé cómo consolar, pero esta persona…

"no es necesario que digas nada. ¿Sabes?, desde que eso pasó, la sociedad me rechaza… ja… pero eso ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es tocar mi música, porque a mis pequeños les gustaba como tocaba. ¿A ti te gusta la música?" gira hacia donde yo estoy, pero no abre los ojos, es muy raro, su larga cabellera llega un poco más abajo de sus hombros, está muy maltratada, al igual que su piel, y su rostro se ve muy demacrado, aun así, sus palabras son de aliento, y tienen esa chispa de vida, esa esencia que yo no conocí nunca en ninguna persona, excepto en Ray.

"Perdón, creo que no me he presentado aún…" dice y deja de tocar, coloca su guitarra a aun lado, y se pone de pie, extiende la manoa un lado de mí, lo miro extrañado, pero parece no notarlo, después de todo, aun no abre los ojos. Tomo su mano, y lo alo hacia donde estoy, pone una cara graciosa, como de vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo se ríe. Insisto, este hombre es raro, aun así, estrecho su mano, que, a pesar del frío, es muy cálida.

"mi nombre es…" se detiene, y su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de melancolía y dolor "llámame F. Dynasty"

"ese es un nombre muy raro" expreso, casi sin pensar, pero al parecer no le tomo importancia, ya que retomó su guitarra, y siguió tocando.

"mi nombre es… Kai… sólo Kai" creo que es innecesario que le diga mi apellido, si lo que trato es de escapar a él.

"bien, "sólo Kai"… no preguntaré, porque no me incumbe, y como tu nombre es igual al del príncipe, el mío es el de un batallón, creo que no hay problema¿o sí?" deja de nuevo su guitarra.

"ninguno" tomo asiento a su lado, es diferente de cualquier otra persona que he conocido. Cerca de la fogata hay un recipiente, me ofrece una pequeña y sucia tasa con algo de líquido caliente, hago muecas, pero creo que, en mi situación, no puedo pedir más.

"sé que no es mucho, y debe de estar un poco gastada, pero no acostumbro tener visitas" sonríe y deja el recipiente.

"¿tú no beberás?" pregunto aun confundido por su acción.

"como mencione, no tengo invitados muy seguido, y te aseguro que tú lo necesitas más que yo… además, ya estoy acostumbrado, un día o dos sin cenar, no me pasará nada" y, de nuevo, esa sonrisa sincera, esa muestra de confianza y afecto que me recuerda tanto a ti, mi querido neko.

Otras horas más habían pasado, y él al fin parecía cansarse de tocar, pero jamás había escuchado sus canciones, algunas trágicas, otras felices, era como escuchar toda su vida en esas canciones "buenas canciones¿quién las escribió?"

"yo… jeje, si así se le puede llamar, ya que no las puedo plasmar en papel"

"¿y por qué no¿no sabes escribir?" mis peguntas al parecer son muy graciosas, ya que se a atacado de la risa, después de un momento, y limpiándose una pequeña lágrima.

"qué niño más gracioso… bueno… parece que en verdad eres muy distraído… así que mejor te digo… no me gusta que se queden con la duda… primero, no tengo dinero como para comprar papel y tinta, y, segundo, soy ciego, no puedo escribir." Termina aun riendo un poco.

Estoy petrificado "¿ciego?... pero si yo creí que… lo lamento" ahora comprendo lo torpe que soy, y yo robándole su alimento, prácticamente me aproveche de él.

"no te sientas mal, de hecho, gracias, me has hecho muy entretenida la noche… aunque supongo que en la mañana tendrás que seguir tu viaje al palacio, supongo que te dirigías para allá, está ya muy cerca, mañana te puedo guiar, para que no te pierdas de nuevo… ¿serás un nuevo guardia?, he escuchado que están solicitando, pero que el jefe es muy exigente"

"yo" simplemente no sé qué decir, él sabe más que yo del castillo.

"perdón, no debí entrometerme… lo lamento" acomodándose, al parecer, para dormir, pero lo hace en el suelo, apenas cubriéndose con un trapo sucio.

"no… es sólo que tú sabes más que yo de estos lugares. Yo debo disculparme, te estoy quitando tus cosas" me dispongo a salir de nuevo, cuando una tela me pega en la cabeza, la miro desconcertado.

"hace frío, es mejor que duermas en la parte más alejada de la entrada, y te cubras, no es mucho, pero te mantendrá caliente" aun no lo puedo creer, es muy amable.

Amanece, y me muestra por dónde se va al castillo, pero yo no quiero ir hacia allá, así que agradezco y camino en dirección contraria, cosa que es notada de inmediato por el hombre Dynasty.

"Así que no vas al castillo, sino que te alejas" alcanzándome y caminando a mi lado, de una forma más hábil, ya que yo tropiezo y me pego en cada hoyo y rama.

"bueno, yo… sólo quiero que nadie me encuentre por un tiempo" camino con los brazos cruzados.

"pues, has llegado al lugar indicado, aunque esté a un lado del castillo, nadie viene por aquí, ya sabes, supongo que sienten lástima por ver a un pobre y desvalido hombre ciego"

"tú no eres desvalido, creo que yo estoy más indefenso que tú"

"ya lo creo" y caminamos hacia al pueblo, aunque antes de eso, me había cambiado mi ropa por una que él me prestó, no sé cómo lo supo, pero se lo debería agradecer… apenas sepa como hacerlo.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr

"aquí estamos, parados sobre todo lo que conoces, sobre todo lo que eres, y todo lo que alguna vez fuiste¿estás seguro que quieres seguir adelante?… si das un paso más, ya no tendrás nada¿me entiendes?, ya no habrá nadie que te proteja, nadie que te pueda salvar si cometes un error, nadie que te defienda de los peores horrores, estarás solo… ¿aun así, estás seguro que quieres ir?" los consejos y advertencias de mi amigo son claras para mí, él siempre me ha cuidado, él es responsable de mi desde que tengo memoria y no me gustria ir sólo, pero es mi destino, tengo de despedirme y dalir de mi jaula de oro, el miedo me invade, es tan grade mi temor, que estoy justo en la cima de la montaña que divide mi pequeño mundo con el resto del universo.

Después de unos minutos de duda, mis pies al fin me obedecen y continúan… doy un paso, el primero de mi nuevo camino, de mi aventura. Vuelvo la mirada atrás, veo a mi preocupado amigo, y al fondo, lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar "sí… lo estoy, dejar todo lo que fui, por lo que seré, me aventuraré a esto, yo solo, porque eso es lo que quiero… dejar atrás todo lo que me encadena, para encontrar a mi verdadero yo… y no te preocupes, los peores horrores ya los he vivido, y es por ello, que huyo" un último abrazo, antes de mi partida, antes de alejarme de todo lo que conozco, y al mismo tiempo, me aleja. Sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos, y continúo mi camino a lo desconocido.

"el estar huyendo te deja con la guarda baja, ten cuidado, si me necesitas, vuelve, yo siempre te apoyaré… claro, si aun sigo con vida" su voz se va perdiendo conforme avanzo, aun así, no regreso, sigo mi camino, y las lágrimas, ahora corren con libertad por mis mejillas, respiro profundo, el olor a la libertad. Jamas volvere a palacio, o esa es la idea, escapo de un mundo de lujos, para encontrar la verdadera vida.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo, y hoy fue uno de esos arduos días, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero si me quedo en este lugar, moriré, me digo a mi mismo, y me obligo a salir de esa sucia y maloliente bodega. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en las personas a las que dejé atrás, y el estilo de vida mas comodo, ya es suficiente, necesito distracción, aunque sea en la taberna, donde los hombres hablan de sus aventuras imaginarias, de sus sueños, es tan entretenido escuchar como sueñan. Así que, con esa idea, me coloco una especie de abrigo, y me dirijo al lugar, por las solitarias calles de Rusia.

Llego a la taberna, hay un chico tocando una guitarra, y cantando, aun no entiendo bien el idioma, pero me gusta mucho su voz, el sentimiento con que canta, y esa mirada profunda y triste, que refleja el dolor por el que pasa, ese dolor que comparto. Me atrae mucho, es casi como un imán, nuestras miradas se cruzan, su voz y las notas invaden todo el lugar, es como estar hipnotizado, no puedo dejar de verlo, pero el cierra los ojos, terminando con el contacto.

"sálvame de esta oscuridad" termina su canción con esta frase que me deja congelado, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí viendo al mismo lugar, pero cuando reaccioné, el joven ya no estaba. La guitarra blanca reposaba a un lado de la banca vacía.

Después de ese encuentro, regreso al cuarto donde me alojo. suelto mi largo cabello, pensando en el chico, pensando sí algún día lo volvere a ver, me tiro en mi cama, y recuerdo como llegue ahi, a ese paraje solitario llamado Rusia, como cambie mi vida en china, por una posilga en ese infierno helado, y como es que era tan feliz. Pasan muchos días, y, en cada oportunidad, voy a esa taberna, pero nada, no lo veo más.

Salgo una vez mas de la taberna, para regresar a la rutina. Doy vuelta a la calle, cuando tropiezo con un hombre, un poco más alto que yo, antes de caer, me sostiene por el brazo. Inmediatamente lo miro, cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos.

"¿me buscabas?"

**Nota de la autora: Sí. Aunque no lo crean, sigo viva, bueno, no mucho, pero algo es **algo. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, no saben cuánto trabajo me costó, y es por eso que ya estoy empezando el 3er capítulo, para no dejarlas por demasiado tiempo en suspenso. Como notarán, la historia va del presente al pasado, y al pasado más lejano ¿Qué me dicen¿saben quién es el narrador de la última escena? Espero que les haya gustado, y es una pequeña recompensa por la espera, es lo doble que el capítulo pasado, ya es algo a considerar. Bueno, ya saben, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. A propósito, el "güero" Dynasty es el entrenador de la F. dynasty, de Raúl y Julia, los españoles. Bueno, no sé si queden más dudas, sí es así, háganmelo saber, y las aclararé con mucho gusto¿ok?… nos vemos.

Pamii Hiwatari Kon: que me dices, aun con ganas de llorar, espero que no te hayas olvidado de la historia...jeje...muchas gracias...y te apoyo maldita sea  
Lacryma Kismet: pues no tan pronto pero algo es algo...este cap espero que tambien te guste es un poco más confuso, y con algo de drama  
Misaki: si sé que es muy poco por eso exactamente la puse como su prometida, bueno gracias por tu apoyo  
Angie Hiwatari: pues en este cap, como ya lo habras notado...no se aclara absolutamente nada, jeje,...de hecho creo que deja con más dudas...pero tranquila que ya pronto se aclararan  
Lucia Viana/Kajime: me hubira encantado agregarte pero no me dejaste la direccion pequeño detalle, ademas si la pones completa se borra...gracias por el apoyo

NeKoT: Arigatou sempai...y gomen...es por eso que ya lo mande con mi editor de cofianza...para que cheque esos horrores ortograficos...espero que este cap este menos confuso, gracias.

YuMi HiWaTaRi: si yo tambien la odio...y la odiaras mas te lo aseguro...gracias, y que bueno que le entendiste al formato...se que esta complicado...gracias de nuevo  
darkqueen: jeje perdon por la MEGA tardanza pero...no tenia inspiracion y como veras para la tragedia se necesita un poco de animo...jeje...gracias por tu apoyo...

**bueno ya mejore un poco, y si dije un poco el formato, porque si esta medio confuso, como sea, espero que le entiendan un poquito mas, y bueno, ya actualizare el sig cap... este, qué más, ha claro, gracias por el aviso de que mi fic esta en esa pagina, al principio si me saque un poco de onda, pero bueno tienen razón, me falta mejorar mucho, y es por ello que agradesco los comentarios, ah aproposito, ni ex...digo mi anterior corrector de ortografia, si se indigno un poco, pero ah hombres, como digo en otro fic, por qué siempre son emamoramos de los mas tarados... bueno espero que les ayude un poco y gracias**


	3. Inicios

**Blanco y Negro**

"lo que se escucha"

_lo que se piensa_

-moviéndoos-

mis interrupciones

Cap 3: INICIOS

Al parecer es más confuso de lo que pensé, así que tratare de ser mas clara. Este capitulo comenzara Ray. El que sigue de Kai…

******************************************************************************************

Mi vida es absurda, ser el segundo príncipe de este enorme reino me da privilegios sin tener que preocuparme por asumir el rol del heredero, pero tampoco me dejan ser como los demás. Estoy harto de todo, quisiera conocer el exterior, quisiera ser más que el segundo príncipe, nadie me respeta, nadie me mira a mi, mira al segundo hijo del emperador.

Odio mi vida, todo lo de mi vida. Es tan… perfecta, no importa lo que haga o diga todo esta bien, siempre y cuando no afecte los intereses de mi padre o hermano mayor.

Quiero escapar, no ver todo desde atrás del cristal, quiero vivir, quiero tener aventuras, sobrevivir como lo hacen todos, es descabellado lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo y lo haré no importa cuando tarde lo haré.

¿Escapar o pedir permiso? todo es en vano, mi padre nunca me escuchará y mi madre menos, nunca se le ha permitido salir del palacio a un príncipe, a menos que vaya a batalla o a comprometerse y no pienso usar ninguna de las dos excusas.

Me levanto levemente de mi enorme tálamo cubierto con sabanas de seda y pieles. Estamos en pleno invierno, camino hacia la ventana para sentir la brisa antes del amanecer, la abro lentamente, un ligero viento entra suave y calido, demasiado calido para ser invierno.

"señor" se escucha la voz de un sirviente, el joven mozo se había dado la tarea de poner algunos calentadores bajo mi ventana para que "su príncipe" no tuviera frío.

Me crispo, mi larga cabellera se agita, lo miro con furia que no dura más que un suspiro. Resignado voy los baños para que limpien mi cuerpo y después al comedor para que lo alimenten. Inicia otro día de completo aburrimiento, paseo por los jardines, revolcándome con alguna que otra moza. La vida es aburrida, estoy dentro de la rutina, el ir y venir de los sirvientes, vivir dentro de una burbuja con un lujo exagerado. Todo perfecto según los gustos del emperador y por su puesto de la concubina principal, mi propia madre y de mi hermano mayor. La vida no podía ser más aburrida.

Clases y más lecciones de etiqueta, refinamiento, lectura, escritura, baile, canto, instrumentos musicales, arte de la guerra, negociación, historia y todo lo necesario para un miembro de la familia, para un miembro de la corte imperial, un integrante no digno de ser un emperador. La vida no es injusta, sólo complicada. Siempre lo he pensado así.

Otro día se extingue, paseo por los jardines sin mayor interés, un niño, tan sólo soy un niño y aún así ya estoy tan harto de la vida. Si muriera ahora ¿quien sufriría?, ¿mi madre?, ¿mi padre?, ¿alguno de mis hermanos?… no lo creo, a nadie le importo en este enorme y vacío castillo, al fin anochece y otra vez la hora del banquete, o cena, es lo mismo. Voy de regreso a mis habitaciones la oscuridad me sorprendió en medio de mis propios jardines y no recuerdo como regresar, es gracioso. Después de todo ¿qué es lo peor que puedo encontrar en medio de los vergeles de palacio?.

Unos pasos más adelante logro distinguir las luces de los faroles. Las sombras se hacen menos espesas. Ya con más confianza que al principio camino con rapidez, la maleza se mueve a mi alrededor- "es el viento"- trato de convencerme pero es tan lento y continuo que parece tener un ritmo, es eso o me estoy volviendo loco. Deprimentemente la locura es lo más convincente. AsÍ que respiro profundo tratando de darme valor, mis manos tiemblan, pero no es adecuado que un príncipe llegue corriendo totalmente asustado y sudoroso, temblando de miedo por un fantasma. La sola idea de que sea un espíritu me aterra, no había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ahora, en este mismo instante que eh decidido que no me importa que tan impropio sea, saldré corriendo despavorido, apenas mis piernas se dignen a reaccionar.

Tengo el pie tan pesado como el plomo, los arbustos se mueven de nuevo. Me paralizo, sé que debo correr o gritar pero mi mente no controla a mi cuerpo, el pánico me invade, un temblor en mi mano me indica que ya es hora, trato de correr pero la "cosa" de los arbustos ha saltado y me persigue. Unos pasos más adelante me sostiene los pies, caigo inevitablemente, ruedo unos metros. Antes de poder incorporarme, siento como tiran de mi cabello. Me suelto con un movimiento brusco tratando de ver a mi agresor.

Al girar sólo veo oscuridad, me eh alejado de mi habitación, las sombras me cubren por completo, mis ojos tratan de adaptarse y los del monstruo también, sus orbes brillan con la luz del infierno, nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Salta sobre mi, me protejo con los brazos, siento un golpe seco en mis estomago. Y sigo ahí tumbado en el pasto con un animal sobre mi vientre pero no es tan pesado y aun no me hace nada, con todo el valor alguna vez me enorgullecí de tener retiro mis brazos y lo veo, nuevamente esos ojos dorados y afilados colmillos. Un sonido constante me relaja, parece un ronroneo. Bajo un poco más mis brazos. Es el cachorro de un tigre posiblemente escapo de las jaulas, es muy pequeño. Lo sostengo entre mis manos para admirarlo un poco. Al parecer me perseguía por mi largo cabello que ahora tiene entre las fauces, mi adorada coleta. Después de unos minutos me tranquilizo y acomodo mis ropas, ya es tarde para la cena, por lo que recibiré una reprimenda por parte de mi madre ¿quizá? Sólo si esta en la cena claro.

Al llegar a mis habitaciones, después de cenar solo, le doy de comer a mi nueva mascota. Lo cepillo y juego un poco. También le pongo un collar, uno de esmeraldas que encontré en un cajón.

Han pasado varios días y nadie se ha percatado de mi nueva adquisición, eso o nadie lo quiere notar. Un tigre debería de al menos oler mal, pero mi habitación siempre esta impecable, el pequeño felino ni siquiera ha roto nada. O repito quieren que no lo note.

"Tengo celos de ti, mi pequeño minino" le digo mientras lo cargo y él muerde mis manos. "Tú sabes lo que estar encerrado y aun así libre, nadie puede encerrar tus sentimientos, nadie puede domarte, eres una bestia salvaje, cuanto te envidio mi pequeño Driger. Si así te llamare, es un lindo nombre ¿no te parece?" Lo sostengo de nuevo entre mis brazos acariciándolo. Será mi mejor amigo. Además de Lee claro.

Durante meses lo vi crecer, lo alimentaba y jugaba, mientras más crecía los sirvientes le tenían más miedo, hasta el punto que no querían ir a mis aposentos. Mi padre llego al final del primer año. Mi querida mascota ya era un adulto. Todos le tenían pavor, mi padre lo envío a las jaulas con las demás "Bestias", me separo de él sin ninguna consideración, y yo… yo permití que sucediera no podía oponerme al emperador, por mas hijo suyo que fuera, no era el heredero, soy sólo el segundo no valgo más que un sirviente. Y mi tigre, bueno al menos él tendrá buena vida.

Perdí a otro amigo, la tristeza y desesperación me invadieron, pase días en mis habitaciones apenas comiendo, de mal humor, la vida era muy injusta, nunca pensé que fuera justa, pero ahora en verdad la odio. No voy a ninguna de mis clases, ni dejo que mis profesores vayan a mi morada. Mi madre me justifica con el emperador, diciendo que sólo es una etapa, que la pasare pronto, del mismo modo que supere lo de Lee.

Él era mi mejor amigo, un chico bastante salvaje, pero con una inteligencia infinita, se convirtió en mi amigo por azares del destino. Mi madre lo asigno de castigo a ser mi 'asistente' privado, yo no estaba más encantado que él.

El primer día que lo vi me pareció un desaliñado arrogante, no sé que impresión le di pero seguramente era una similar. Sin la parte desaliñada claro. Él era un bárbaro.

Y no me equivoque en lo que pensé. Varios días después cuando me obligaron a ir de cacería, él capturo a unas aves, mi padre se alegro al verlas, pero contrario a lo que había previsto, me cedió el crédito, podría haber subido de nivel con ese hecho y aun así prefirió cedérmelo a mi.

Varias acciones parecidas logro que mi padre me pusiera mas atención, íbamos juntos a cazar, estaba a su lado en los bailes, en las juntas de estado y demás cosas que tendría que hacer mi hermano. Fue ahí donde descubrí lo que pasaba. El muy infeliz me estaba torturando con eso. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba los asuntos de palacio y justamente fue ahí donde me ataco.

No podía hacer nada, después de todo había 'demostrado' ser apto para esas acciones y dejarlas seria una deshonra. La vida no podía dejarme más trastornado. Lo comenzaba a odiar, realmente de desagradaba. Mi madre por el contrario lo adoraba, era extraño que una mujer como aquella acogiera a un escollo como ese para ser su subordinado y aún más extraño que me lo asignara. Mi madre es una mujer muy inteligente demasiado como para cometer errores u omisiones. Es por eso que ella es la concubina principal del emperador y madre de los dos príncipes mayores. Le dio herederos sanos y fuertes a su majestad. Todo lo que deseara era suyo. Es por ello que no entiendo como pudo elegir a 'ese' como mi acompañante.

Varias torturas después me di cuenta de un hecho importante. Lee siempre me acompañaba, por más aburrido, tedioso o sobre actuado que fuera, mi querido y atento súbdito estaba a mi lado. No encontraba una razón lógica para que me siguiera excepto el torturarme aun más. En un ultimo baile no note, no sé cómo pude ser tan ciego. Mi querido vasallo estaba ahí pero no conmigo, yo estaba tan absorto en mi miseria que no vi lo que era tan claro. Lee no me acompañaba a mi sino a mi hermano mayor. La única forma de pasar unos minutos a su lado era en esas reuniones. Cuando yo iba con mi padre mi hermano estaba ahí. Y si yo iba él también.

El descubrí que tipo de relación tenían esos dos se convirtió en mi obsesión, ya no me quejaba, por el contrario me esforzaba por cumplir las expectativas de mi padre. Todo lo necesario por descubrir la verdad de mi querido 'amigo' Lee.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los confesara, mi propio hermano me suplico para que asistiera a una fiesta que se celebraría en un reino próximo. Con nosotros dos no tendría que salir su majestad. Era mi oportunidad perfecta.

Al paso de unos días nos encontrábamos en el carruaje, bueno me encontraba en mi carro totalmente solo, 'mi acompañante' se había justificado con que a mi me gusta viajar solo y tener mi espacio, así que el iba en el carro con mi hermano. Todo era demasiado aburrido, conocer 'señoritas casaderas' para fortalecer las relaciones de nuestros reinos. Ya no lo soportaba más

Al anochecer de vuelta de la recepción, un repentino ataque al carro de mi hermano me despertó. Los guardias personales del rey sacaron a los ocupantes, casi desnudos, al camino cubierto de nieve. Nadie sabía por qué estaban en esa situación. Hasta que el capitán anuncio los cargos.

_Mozo Lee_

_Se le acusa de corromper al primogénito del emperador_

_Su castigo… ejecución inmediata _

Me quede petrificado, mi hermano con pocas prendas encima bajaba a toda prisa, los guardias los miraban con cara de confusión

_Ejecución inmediata_

Esas palabras resonaron por todo el bosque como si se tratase del disparo mismo.

"hermano"

La atención se centro en mi, quería un castigo para el mozalbete pero no la muerte, y menos que mi hermano se manchara las manos, o la conciencia.

"hermano" repetía ahora con mas seguridad "te dije claramente que no salieras, si no para que te asigne al pesado ese" lo señale con repudio "te dije que si estabas enfermo no fueras al baile, pero no, tenias que insistir con lo del _deber real_ y ahora que le presto a mi sirviente, llegan ustedes y lo acusan de no sé qué, y amenazan con matarlo, no me importa pero mi hermano esta enfermo no lo ven, esta rojo, ¡regresa al carruaje! ¿y ustedes qué se andan creyendo?" mi mirada es de furia, de completa determinación, no dejaría que le hicieran nada, no por él, sino por mi hermano y claro por dañarle los planes a mi padre.

"Ahora tú, inútil, levántate del suelo y sigue poniendo compresas a mi hermano, que claramente sigue con fiebre. Ustedes escóltenos a toda prisa a palacio, mi hermano esta mal" nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero confiaba en el inteligencia del moreno. Que no me defraudo, se levanto con lentitud mirando las armas que le apuntaban. Le había dado una orden, una directa, nadie se opondría. Nadie excepto mi hermano tenia un rango mayor al Mio en ese momento. "¡De inmediato!" los soldados se pusieron firmes y abrieron camino, yo entre a mi carro nuevamente tenia que pensar. Si mi padre los había descubierto, si el emperador sabia que eran pareja estaban perdidos. La única solución era…

Mi hermano ya me esperaba en mis aposentos.

"debo explicarte" estaba sentado en mi mesa favorita

"no hables, entre menos sepa mejor"

"La emperatriz eligió a Lee como tu sirviente porque no quería que estuviera a mi lado, ella se entero que él y yo… bueno…nosotros…y sabia que a tu lado desertaría de inmediato, no es por nada hermanito pero nadie te soporta"

"lo sé, pero el muy desgraciado no sólo siguió aquí sino que incluso se acerco más a ti"

"y hoy tú nos salvaste"

"nos dio tiempo" la voz del aludido se hacia presente, traía el té de la tarde en unas elegantes tasas de plata "hasta que tu padre decida terminar con esto de una buena vez"

"Así que piensas que pueden envenenarnos" aclaraba yo poniendo atención en la vajilla

"¿cómo dices?" mi hermano es inteligente en asuntos de Estado, pero en lo demás es bastante inútil

"la plata cambia de color con el veneno" aclaraba su koi, aun me cuesta trabajo decirlo, pero mi hermano eligió a ese hijo de p…

Después de horas discutiendo mi hermano entendió que mi idea era la única solución. Pasaron muchos días antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo mi plan, pero no fallaría. Por el bien del príncipe y el mío propio.

Ya anochecía en una calida noche de verano, era la oportunidad perfecta y la única que tendríamos íbamos a un recorrido por la muralla, no llevaríamos guardias y usaríamos como siempre 2 carros. Casi al amanecer los gritos de ayuda de las mucamas alertaron medio palacio. Mi hermano bajaba de un carruaje medio destruido y quemado tenia heridas leves en todo el cuerpo y el brazo derecho sangraba enormemente se sostenía de Lee que se veía con marcas de todo tipo de armas, mal herido llevo a mi hermano a sus aposentos donde fueron rápidamente atendidos. El emperador no tardo mucho en llegar.

"¿Dónde?" Fue su primer pregunta. Mi hermano estaba dormido o fingía estarlo no podía contestar. El Emperador se enfado, el mozo se postro ante sus pies temblando por el dolor contestaba entrecortado.

"Señor, Gran Emperador de toda China fuimos emboscados de regreso al palacio, teníamos desventaja numérica, luchamos pero eran demaciados el Segundo príncipe tomo el caballo de su carruaje y guío a los malhechores a la muralla a través del bosque, para alejarlos del heredero" terminaba la explicación inmóvil excepto por los espasmos de dolor

El hombre sonreía con orgullo, "así que el príncipe se enfrentará a esos viles y dejo que mi primogénito regresara a casa" la diferencia de estatus era obvia, una risa después se fue. Semanas pasaron y no se volvió a mencionar el accidente. Un Príncipe desaparecido no importaba, mientras el heredero estuviera sano y salvo. Nadie sabia si había muerto, o había escapado, excepto Lee.

Flash Back

"es la única solución ¿no entiendes?" Ray se agitaba "que me destierren o que desaparezca, así mi padre no se podrá oponer a lo que hagas, al estar yo puede sustituir al heredero sin dificultad, pero si no estoy…"

El día había llegado la noche con su luna nueva les daba las excusa adecuada, Ray logro pasar la muralla ayudado de su nuevo y único amigo mirando por ultima vez las luces de China.

"Aquí estamos, parados sobre todo lo que conoces, sobre todo lo que eres y todo lo que alguna vez fuiste ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir adelante?… si das un paso más ya no tendrás nada ¿me entiendes? ya no habrá nadie que te proteja, nadie que te pueda salvar si cometes un error, nadie que te defienda de los peores horrores, estarás solo… ¿aun así, estás seguro que quieres ir?" los consejos y advertencias de mi amigo son claras para mí, desde ese día siempre me ha cuidado no me gustaría ir solo, pero es mi destino, tengo de despedirme y salir de mi jaula de oro, el miedo me invade, es tan grade mi temor, que estoy justo en la cima de del ornamento que divide mi pequeño mundo con el resto del universo.

Después de unos minutos de duda mis pies al fin me obedecen y continúan… doy un paso, el primero de mi nuevo camino de mi aventura. Vuelvo la mirada atrás, veo a mi preocupado amigo y en el fondo lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar "sí… estoy seguro, dejaré todo lo que nunca fui por lo que seré, me aventuraré a esto, yo solo, porque eso es lo que quiero… dejar atrás todo lo que me encadena, para encontrar a mi verdadero yo… y no te preocupes, los peores horrores ya los he vivido y es por ello, que huyo" un último abrazo, antes de mi partida, antes de alejarme de todo lo que conozco. Sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos, y continúo mi camino a lo desconocido.

"el estar huyendo te deja con la guarda baja, ten cuidado, si me necesitas, vuelve, yo siempre te apoyaré… claro, si aun sigo con vida" su voz se va perdiendo conforme avanzo, aun así, no regreso, sigo mi camino. Las lágrimas ahora corren con libertad por mis mejillas, respiro profundo, el olor a la libertad. Jamás volveré a palacio, o esa es la idea, escapo de un mundo de lujos, para encontrar la verdadera vida.

Flash Back end

La luz del día se ha hecho presente hace algunas horas, llegue a un poblado. "así que aquí comienza mi nueva vida" mi estomago se siente extraño y hace sonidos estridentes, mi tigre era mas silencioso. Un viejo sucio y mal oliente se acerca a mi.

"¿Así que el príncipe tiene hambre?" lo miro sorprendido, me alejo unos pasos, ¿es que acaso soy tan fácil de reconocer?

"realmente te pareces a él" se quita un poco de su blanco cabello que cae sobre uno de sus ojos. "eres igual al Emperador Kon" tiemblo un poco ante la alusión, ¿qué debo hacer, correr, golpearlo, huir, ¿a dónde? No tengo salida

"sería genial que fueras el príncipe así podría volver del exilio" al sonreír noto que no tiene más que unos cuantos dientes sucios "ven" me toma del hombro, su hedor es demasiado, pero el hambre, así es como llamo a los sonidos de mi estomago, no me deja pensar bien.

Ese hombrecillo se hacia llamar Tigre Blanco, quizá por las canas, o por haber sido un asesino hace mucho años, un exclusivo asesino que trabajaba bajo las ordenes de mi abuelo. Este señor sin saber nada de mi, me alimento me dio una casa, me consiguió trabajo e incluso me enseño a hablar ruso.

Tenía 4 trabajos para sobrevivir, durante meses cocine, levante, tire, rompí y acarreé todo lo imaginable. Me había hecho _duro_ y a pesar de las dificultades, sobrevivía sin problemas. Pero no era suficiente, no es posible que esa rutina sea toda la vida.

Así que me decidí, iría a un bar a ver la vida nocturna. Sería sólo una vez para conocer. Iría a la misma cantina que frecuentaba el viejo. Llegue algunos de mis compañeros ya estaba ebrios en el lugar, no me prestaron atención. Me senté en una mesa para escuchar la hipnotizante canción. Un chico blanco de cabello bicolor toca la guitarra, es benditamente bueno tocando y es demasiado atractivo, lo miro con descaro, abre sus enormes ojos rojos como la sangre. Desvío la vista unos segundos. Cuando reacciono ya no esta.

Durante los siguientes días la taberna se había convertido en mi segundo hogar, pero nada, no lo había vuelto a ver, incluso le pregunte al cantinero que sólo me dijo que iba eventualmente, nadie sabe quien es.

Al fin me había rendido, era la ultima vez que iba a ese lugarsucho de mala muerte, el ultimo día y como ultimo día perdería la conciencia en alcohol. El vodka es realmente pesado, no tarde mucho en ver mi comida medio digerida embarrada en la banqueta y en mis zapatos. Caminaba tambaleándome tratando se sostenerme de la pared, el aire frió del invierno me aliviaba un poco el mareo. Dos pasos más y tropiezo con alguien, estoy apunto de caer, cuando un enorme y calido brazo me sostiene por la cintura evitando mi caída.

"me buscabas" una voz profunda y unos ojos como la sangre, es lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer en las sombras

**********************************************************************

Ahora va Kai

**********************************************************************

Aburrido es todo lo que puedo decir, mi abuelo es el Zar de toda Rusia, mis padres murieron hace años, soy el único heredero directo, por lo que me tratan como un insecto en un frasco de cristal.

Incluso mi primo se divierte más, discutiendo todo el tiempo con el imbecil de Bryan, también dicen que tiene sangre real, pero muy diluida parece, es un salvaje. Bueno Yuriy tampoco se queda atrás, se la pasan peleando. Y divirtiéndose. Desde que tengo memoria esos dos son las únicas personas que no me temen por ser un Hiwatari.

Cuando tenia 7 años era bastante feliz, los lujos no me habían afectado, Yura jugaba conmigo incluso ignorábamos a Boris, no le gustaba que lo llamáramos como a su padre. Éramos unos muchachos despreocupados y entonces paso…asesinaron a mis padres, los atacaron de camino a una cita matrimonial. Yo había escapado sin que me vieran. Mi abuelo recorrió toda Rusia hasta encontrarme, en una calle desierta con malvivientes cerca de una taberna, pase llorando con mis trajes de fiesta ensangrentados y la medalla del Zar colgada en el cuello. El viejo me encontró peleando con un sujeto que intentaba robarme el medallón, lo mato de un sablazo justo frente a mis ojos, giro para mirarme justo cuando una espada atravesaba por mi espalda. Los ruidos cesaron, todo se desvanecía, me fundió en un calido abrazo. Mis lagrimas había desparecido y desde ese día no volvieron a aparecer.

Si mi abuelo me abrazo, sufría por la perdida de su único hijo contrastado con la decepción de que el único heredero de su sangre era un pequeño niño de 7 años. Ahora tengo 17, mis primos un año más, Boris se ha convertido en general de las fuerzas armadas. Yura en consejero y yo en un rebelde. Al Zar no le importa mientras siga vivo y cumpla con mis tareas.

Salgo de vez en vez a ese lugar, a tocar en esa taberna, a buscar mi alma perdida. Los malhechores siguen ahí, al igual que la crudeza del invierno. Nadie se mete conmigo, quien lo ha intentado ha muerto manchando la capa con la que me cubro. Hace unos días vi algo muy diferente, un pequeño chico sentado en la barra me escudriñaba con unos ojos grandes y dorados como los de las bestias. Fije mi mirada en él, pero desvío la suya de inmediato. Salí de ahí pero no me siguió. Ese hombrecito es raro, divinamente raro. Durante los siguientes días, iba puntual a la cita, no bebía estaba atentó a todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Pasaron algunas semanas sin que me mostrara frete a él, esa noche se comporto diferente. Bebió como si no existiera el mañana. Salio para volver el desayuno, era obvio que no estaba bien. Los sujetos de la calle se la acercaron peligrosamente, no se dio cuenta de que se había alejado. Un par de pasos más, choca torpemente conmigo cae de espaldas, en un movimiento rápido lo sujeto por la cintura, levanta la cara confundido

"me buscabas" le susurro al oído. Sonríe levemente como si se tratase de un sueño se desmaya en mis brazos. "genial" no sé ni quien es y ahora esta en mi brazos totalmente inconsciente. No lo puedo dejar tirado en medio de la calle, no lo puedo llevar a palacio y realmente dudo que sea confiable para llevarlo a mi refugio. Así qué la pregunta es… ¿Qué demonios haré contigo mi pequeño?

Lo llevo en brazos un par de calles, no traigo mucho dinero así que no puedo pagar una posada, sin mas remedio lo llevo hasta mis dominios. Unos edificios 'abandonados' totalmente seguros y con las comodidades básicas. Lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama. De inmediato se acurruco como si se tratase de un gato, abarcaba toda la cama. Una cosa es que me suavizara y otra que lo dejara quitarme mi cama. Le arroje unos mantas y me metí a su lado. El invierno era muy crudo y yo no era tan bueno.

El calor de un cuerpo ajeno, el suave compás de su respiración, me quede dormido casi de inmediato. No paso mucho hasta que comenzó a moverse, gire para encararlo, había despertado ligeramente. Sus ojos reflejaban la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Me miro desconcertado.

"es un sueño" al incorporarse se tambaleaba, seguía muy ebrio. Su mirada se enfocó en algo acerco a mi gateando como los felinos, me rodeo con sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo era demasiado placentero. Cerré los ojos y un ínstate después el frío se hacia presente nuevamente. Me había abrazado para poder tomar la botella de vodka que se encontraba en el buró detrás de mi. Lo vi empinándose la botella y bebiéndola como agua. Se la quite de un manotazo, arrojandola al piso sin romperse, ambos miramos comos se derramaba el contenido en el piso.

Gire, sus ojos se fijaban intensamente en mi. "si no ibas a ir, ¿por qué vienes en mis sueños? Y todavía me tiras al alcohol, ¿sabes cuanto cuesta?" era obvio que estaba enfadado, aunque aun no descubría la razón exacta. Se acerco nuevamente me tomo por el cuello de la chamarra. Me estaba agrediendo, mis puños se serraron, fui un imbecil traer a un desconocido, y ebrio. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Termino con la distancia de nuestros rostros. La calidez de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios, el movimiento de sus caderas. Por un instante no supe de mi. Solo disfrutaba aquel extraño y placentero contacto.

Me separe al necesitar aire. Mis manos temblaban, estaban bien sujetas alrededor de su cintura, él sentado sobre mi regazo, seguía besándome, recorría mi rostro y mi cuello. Yo no lograba articular palabra estaba su completa merced. Subió nuevamente hasta mi oído lamiéndolo con profesionalismo. "sueño húmedo" susurro, me ofendí, ah no… nadie me hacia eso y pensaba que era un sueño, me subleve. Gire su pequeño cuerpo dejándolo bajo el mio. No opuso resistencia. Al parecer en verdad creía que era un sueño. Ahora la pregunta era ¿me aprovecharía de ello?

El amanecer se hacia nuevamente presente, el cuerpo que yacía a mi lado comenzaba a moverse. Era demasiado temprano, el dolor de cabeza iba a ser la primer cosa interesante del día para mi pequeño invitado

Como imagine al sentir la calidez de la cama se sobresaltó, el dolor se hizo presente de inmediato. Con desgano y confusión, saco la cabeza de entre las sabanas. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose desnudo y en un territorio desconocido. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro incrementando las punzadas de dolor. Le tomo un instante darse cuenta que no estaba solo, yo fingía dormir. Pero sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Miró su cuerpo desnudo, se sobresalto, levanto las frazadas para constatar que yo estaba en las mismas circunstancias. El terror supero su cautela, trato de librarse de las revueltas sabanas que le impedían escapar sin mucho éxito cayendo sin querer sobre mi.

Me 'desperté' lo mire fijamente, el pobre estaba asustado muy asustado. Me incorpore poco a poco acomodando su cuerpo sobre el mío sin lastimarlo. Mis manos frías en su espalda lo hicieron estremecer. "buenos Días mi Rey" dije seductoramente

Se alejo de mi con un empujón cayendo de trasero al suelo. Buscaba la salida, el no poder enfocar no ayudaba mucho a la tarea. "cálmate" casi me ganaba la risa, sabia que eso pasaría. Despertar desnudo en la cama de un extraño, un hermoso extraño debo resaltar, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no debe ser lo mas agradable.

"calma, mi koneko" se detuvo, busco su ropa con la mirada, estaba distribuida por todo el piso, al igual que la mía. Si antes tenía miedo, ahora sentía terror. "¿q-q-qué? Pudo articular entre el castañeo de sus dientes

"sabia que no lo recordarías" revolvía mis cabellos mientras me ponía de pie. Sin ningún pudor deje caer la tela que me cubría. Me miro fijamente, estudio cada parte de mi cuerpo como si quiera recordar, centro su mirada en las pequeñas marcas en mi cuello y los rasguños de mi pecho, no se atrevió a bajar más. Sonreí tome una manta y camine hasta él, lo envolví en ella y lo cargue levándolo de nuevo a la cama.

Al sentir el calor del colchón volvió a resistirse. "calma" repetí, abrazándolo con más fuerza pero sin pretender lastimarlo. "hace mucho frío ¿cómo se te ocurre tirarte en el suelo?, podrías haber caído en la botella"

"¿bo-te-lla?" Sigo pensando que el vodka es la mejor bebida del mundo, te hace olvidar todo. "y-yo e-es-ta-ba"

"en la taberna" completaba su mal articulada frase

"bebí demasiado, mi cabeza, y ahora estoy…" nuevamente la confusión, se agito entre mis brazos

"calma Rey" le dije, se quedo quieto por un instante. Solté mi agarre, lo gire un poco para poder mirarlo

"¿cómo me llamaste"

"Rey, ese es tu nombre ¿no?, tú lo mencionaste anoche"

"¿a-anoche?" miro las marcas nuevamente, sus dedos las recorrieron con lentitud, el contacto de su calida piel me estremeció, el lo noto de inmediato "¿yo hice esto?" señalando la ropa con sus temblorosas manos

"lo hiciste" asentía con calma

"¿mi ropa y …?"

"si me desnudaste, eres muy hábil debo decir" su temple había desparecido, sus ojos se movían con rapidez tratando de recordar, el dolor se intensificaba.

"¿t-tú y…y…y-yo"

"si dormimos juntos, te mueves demasiado" sintió que el mundo se había terminado. El mareo lo golpeo con tal furia que tuvo que sostener su cabeza, sin notar que de paso había rodeado mi brazo acercándonos peligrosamente

"yo… esto debe ser un sueño" al notar como mi aliento se mezclaba con el suyo se sonrojo, los flashes aparecían poco a poco

"tengo hambre" lo soltaba, dejándolo en la cama peleando con las lagunas y los flases que aparecían poco a poco.

"sueño húmedo" repetía apenas en un susurro "no lo puedo creer, no era un sueño" me miraba nuevamente, los rasguños en mi espalda sentía su mirada en mi trasero, me algaba, regrese a la cama, el chico estaba confundido. Le alcance una tasa de café, me miro sorprendido y apenado. Estiro la mano y tomo la tasa, con el rose de nuestros dedos casi tira el café.

"si, habías bebido mucho"

"alguien me seguía, unos hombres, yo no podía caminar bien, choque con alguien… contigo" miraba el contenido de su tasa como si pudiera leer en ella la verdad, pero sorprendentemente recordaba a los sujetos que lo seguían, y a mi claro.

"si, te traje aquí, no podía dejarte tirado en la calle en pleno invierno, hubiera sido un desperdicio" su cara era mas roja que la alfombra. No sé si era por mis palabras o por que aun no cubría mi desnudes

"¿y…y…lo hicimos, tu-tuvimos s-se-sexo?" no podía ser no recordaba nada, oh que decepción

"mmm" me senté en la cama, quite la tasa de sus manos y la deposite a un lado de la mía en el buró, me miro directo a los ojos, me acerque lentamente, si romper la mirada, uní nuevamente nuestros labios. Él no me rechazo, continuo el beso adelantó su cuerpo para profundizar, su lengua recorría la mía, jugaban saboreaban aquella cavidad. Nos separamos lentamente, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"¿t-te bese?" era obvio pero parece que seguía ebrio "entonces no es un sueño, anoche…anoche no lo hicimos, después de quedarnos desnudos me abrazaste contra tu pecho, el calor de tu cuerpo me tranquilizo, tu aroma es un perfume exquisito, nos besamos hasta que me quede dormido" hablaba cada vez más rápido en un idioma que no entendía muy bien

"si"

"tú- tú no te aprovechaste de mi" me miro con nuevos ojos, me abrazo haciéndome caer al piso. El dolor en la espalda no era nada comparado con el momentáneo placer que surgió cual el cayo sobre mis caderas. No muy voluntariamente. Nos quedamos viendo por un instante

"Rey si sigues ahí, no respondo, ahora estas conciente" él también había ahogado un gemido, se mordió el labio y se levanto tremendamente acalorado

"es Ray… se Pronuncia Ray, no Rey"

"ok, mi nombre es…"

"Kai" se adelantaba a decirlo, lo mire sorprendido, nadie en las calles sabia mi identidad, era imposible que el lo supiera "lo susurraste ayer, cuándo yo hice… bueno esas marcas" señalaba mi espalda, ese gato se había ferrado a mi con sus brazos y piernas alrededor mío, juntando nuestras virilidades, se restregaba en mi cuerpo, jadeando de placer, gimiendo obscenamente a mi oído. Me había rasguñado y mordido, por unos minutos no supe de mi, él suspiraba pos su prócer de ojos rojos "tú me dijiste, que no te llamara así_" si vas a gritar algo, grita mi nombre, grita kai_… recordaba levente esas palabras, le dije eso mientras introducía mis dedos en su cuerpo y presionaba nuestros vientres.

"lo dije" me ruborice levemente. "¿y...?"

Esa era la pregunta que importaban ¿y ahora que pasaría?

Nota de la autora:

Y un año después; lo siento, no tenia inspiración, estoy en un bloqueo mental completo, no tengo ni idea de cómo enlazarlo y continuar, en serio los jitomatazos ayudan… cualquier cosa saben que agradezco sus observaciones. Ya sea publico o PM.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que aun leen estas locuras. Espero sus comentarios

Lacryma Kismet: ES EL DESTINO EL QUE HAYAS ENCONTRADO MI HISTORIA NUEVAMENTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS, FUISTE UNA FUERZA IMPORTANTE PARA QUE SIGUIERA ESCRIBIENDO

NeKoT  
CARIÑO, ESPERASTE CASI 2 AÑOS, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, AHORA NO LA OLVIDARÉ, LO PROMETO, SIEMPRE TE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, EN ES ÉPOCA HACÍAS TUS PRACTICAS, QUE TERNURA, LOS BUENOS Y VIEJOS TIEMPOS.

Hikari-chan

SI YO TAMBIÉN ME ENOJE MUCHO, ESE ZAR QUE SE ANDA CREYENDO, PERO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE UN POCO MAS ESTE CAPITULO

Pastelito

SI ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA MAS CLARO, GRACIAS SI ERA MI CUMPLEAÑOS, DE HECHO YA HACE BASTANTE, PERO BUENO PASANDO A COSAS MEJORES, GRACIAS Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON TU APOYO.


	4. Trabajo

**Blanco y Negro**

"lo que se escucha"

_lo que se piensa_

-movimientos-

Cap 4: Trabajos

-POV KAI- Point of View Kai-

Seguimos tirados en el piso, completamente desnudos, mirándonos, pensando en lo que seguiría, ese sujeto era tan extraordinariamente diferente a TODO lo que alguna vez conocí que no alcanzo a concebir lo que pasará.

Él se encuentra absorto en sus ideas, observándome, me apabullan sus ojos dorados y su piel morena, me intimidan y me excitan sus movimientos, sus gestos su simple respiración.

"esto no puede estar sucediendo" dice la frase que yo estaba pensando

"debe ser un sueño, uno muy bueno, pero no puede ser verdad…¿eso es lo que querías decir?" Completo su idea poniéndome de pie y levantando conmigo el pequeño cuerpo metiéndonos de nuevo a la cama "hace frío y… sueño o no sueño, prefiero no arriesgarme a enfermar"

Él asiente y se cubre, toma de nuevo la tasa de café y la bebe con calma "debo irme" anuncia. Ese par de palabras me golpearon de una manera extraña, sin siquiera notarlo ya lo tenia aferrado del brazo "¿qué te pasa?" me reclama, me doy cuenta de mis actos y lo suelto "tengo que ir a trabajar" aclara sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor de la resaca

"quédate, duerme, te iras después de que te recuperes" le ofrezco. Ni yo mismo me creo que lo digo pero no sé porque _necesito _que se quede a mi lado.

"estoy bien" me responde y me muestra por primera vez una sonrisa tan calida que me sonroja, él lo nota y su sonrisa se amplia obligándome a desviar mi vista.

"¿iras con esa ropa?" preguntó señalando sus prendas rasgadas y sucias

"¿y con cuales más?" encogiéndose de hombros "llegaré a mi casa y me cambiaré, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar" repite y yo me enfado ¿cuál es su insistencia por irse de mi lado? al parecer nota mi disgusto y se acongoja "no es que en verdad quiera ir…pero tengo que ganarme el pan, ¿entiendes no?" Señala mi guitarra

"¿un trabajo….?" Mi mente comienza a reaccionar "si yo te consiguiera un trabajo ¿te quedarías conmigo?" preguntó en voz alta.

Se sorprendió pero después rió condescendiente "si yo tuviera sólo UN trabajo y mis horarios me lo permitieran, quizá y sólo quizá te vería…alguna vez" el orgullo y el temple que demostraba eran interesantes. Nadie nuca se había comportado tan digno y mucho menos un sujeto ebrio y desnudo sobre la cama de un desconocido. Me alegré ligeramente.

"sonriendo te vez mejor" dijo, me aterrorizó el comentario, cambie de inmediato mis facciones tornándome de nuevo inmutable, pero era muy tarde no podía ser que un desconocido me hubiera hecho sonreír como juré no volver a hacerlo

"¿Qué pasa?" me dice tocándome el hombro "no te limites, la vida es demasiado corta" me besa en los labios, tan sólo un roce. "y a todo esto ¿Quién eres? No creo que un simple guitarrista" deja su tasa a un lado mirándome inquisidoramente

"¿me creerías si te dijera que soy el siguiente zar?" le declaro la verdad sin entender bien porque, pero en lugar de reaccionar como todos aquellos a quienes se los había dicho en las calles, riendo y burlándose, se petrifica, su rostro se ensombrece, pero después me mira con un mueca ladeada

"y yo soy un príncipe de china" la seguridad en su mirada me cautiva, la nobleza de su porte, de su voz, de sus actitudes, todas sus reacciones son símbolos de la aristocracia, aunque eso sea imposible asiento con calma y sonrío libremente por primera vez en años.

"príncipe Ray"

"no me llames así" la furia en sus ojos me sorprende, en verdad parece un noble colérico. Sonrío con amplitud

"bien… ¿cómo quieres que te llame?" le digo y se calma un poco

"me llamaras Ray y yo te llamaré Kai, ¿entendido?" me ordena, un simple plebeyo me ordena, esto es lo más entretenido que me ha pasado.

"Ray te he visto con el tigre blanco, ¿Qué relación tienes con ese sujeto?" le pregunto directamente, al parecer no se esperaba la pregunta, me mira con recelo

"él me enseño a trabajar, por él he sobrevivido, digamos que es como un mentor" explica pero su voz y su presencia son diferentes, ya no es el chico ebrio del bar es un aristócrata consumado. Esa clase de actitudes en una persona es liberadora, alguien que me trata como su igual o mejor aun, alguien que me trata como si fuera inferior, eso nunca me había pasado.

"¿es tu…familiar?" pregunto con interés.

"no y… ¿por qué quieres saberlo?" si mirada se afila, es obvio que la pregunta se la habían hecho antes y no con buenas intenciones

"para saber a quien agradecerle el que hayas caído en mi madriguera" era respuesta le hizo reír a carcajadas, se tiro en la cama carcajeándose

"eres ingenioso" me dice una vez que se calma "no es de mi familia" reitera "pero le debo la vida"

"entonces a él es a quien debo agradecer que estés tan _sano"_ mi mirada lasciva lo sonroja.

"en serio debo irme, nos vemos… Kai" con agilidad felina se pone de pie y se viste, me quedo petrificado admirando el ritual

"te veré hoy en el bar" grito antes de que desaparezca en la salida.

POV RAY- Point of view Ray-

Salgo corriendo de la habitación, siento un extraño calor en el pecho y una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro, es raro pero ese sujeto me causa sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Me hace actuar como nuca antes pensé que podría, me hace perder el sentido y el camino que elegí. –en la calle mi rostro vuelve a ser una mascara de pasividad y hastío.- es una amenaza no debo volver a verlo.

Terminé con todos mis trabajos, anocheció hace algunas horas, necesito dormir, estoy muy cansado, me urge llegar al cuchitril donde se supone vivo para descansar. Necesito irme pero no es lo que quiero, mis pies me han llevado de nuevo a la entrada de ese barsucho. Justo cuando estoy por irme siento como unos brazos me invaden por la espalda, con un ágil movimiento logró librarme del agresor y someterlo.

Cuando lo tenia en el piso notó que se trataba del chico bicolor -¿Kai?...¿qué intentabas?- lo suelto y ayudo a levantarse, le había doblado el brazo por lo que estará adolorido algunos días

-sorprenderte- me contesta –y creo que lo logré- sobandose el brazo. –¿quieres entrar o vamos a mi casa?- me pregunta

Un chico decente como yo obviamente tiene que decir que quedarse en un lugar publico, no puedo irme con un pseudo desconocido a sus aposentos a ser acosado. Pero cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en su casa contra la pared besándolo apasionadamente mis manos recorren su espalda buscando un espacio para tocar más allá. Lo desfajo y meto mis manos tocando su piel, explorando, recordando donde mis garras lo hirieron. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Mi cuerpo tiembla, él no se detiene sus besos recorren mi cuello y su lengua juega con el lóbulo de mi oreja, me hace suspirar. Su pierna se incrusta entre las mías masajeando mi virilidad, jadeo inconcientemente, mi propia voz me despierta. Lo aviento separándonos. Lo veo sonrojado y sorprendido.

-lo…lo siento- articulo controlando mi respiración.

Su sorpresa desaparece, respira tranquilizándose y acomodándose el cabello. –Esta bien…¿quieres café?- da la vuelta y se dirige a su improvisada cocina, al menos su escondite esta más decente que el pútrido cuarto donde me alojo.

Me trae una tasa con un café, sostengo el recipiente y mis manos aun tiemblan, mi excitación no ha disminuido, no sé como él puede permanecer tan estoico.

-soy bueno controlando emociones, es lo que la realeza hace- me dice con esa cautivadora voz, contestándome la pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

-veo que la aristocracia te educo bien, al menos sabes preparar una buena tasa de café- le digo sin quitarle la vista de encima, era una broma pero él baja la mirada después suspira y regresa a su pose impasible.

-a ti también te educaron bien, no muchos saben como disfrutar un buen café - su comentario en la corte seria absurdo pero en el medio de los plebeyos tenia razón, las clases bajas no podían disfrutar de esa bebida exclusiva de la corte, había cometido un terrible error. Miró el recipiente humeante en mi mano suplicando que desaparezca, me dio terror pensar que me podrían descubrir por una simple tasa de café.

-no te angusties- escucho su voz y lo miro tratando de controlarme pero no puedo. –termínatela no esta envenenada- no sé lo que esta pensando pero su temple, sus gestos, sus actitudes, sus movimientos, la forma en que torpemente trata de consolarme me anima. Sonrío sin querer, suspiro y termino mi bebida en completo silencio.

Por extraño que parezca estar con él, aunque no crucemos ni una palabra, me mantiene en paz, el lugar es muy tranquilo.

-debes salir- me dice, por un segundo no comprendo sus palabras pero después escucho como unos sigilosos pasos se acercan por el techo. Obedezco sin decir nada, pero el invasor entrará por la puerta principal, no tengo salida. Él me sujeta del brazo y me esconde bajo unas mantas. Acostándose de tal forma que me cubre sin aplastarme.

-¿dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Sabes los problemas que he tenido por tu culpa?- la voz del desconocido es sumamente sexy –Demonios Kai no puedes ocultarte aquí toda la vida, tienes trabajo y responsabilidades tu abuelo…-

-¡Cállate¡- la reacción del bicolor me sorprendió, gritaba colérico interrumpiendo al otro

-Mira Kai a mi no me espantas con uno de tus grititos, así que vámonos o me colgaran-

-por mi que te maten- contesta el bicolor sin darle importancia a las palabras del recién llegado

-no querrás que maten a tu querido primo- el bicolor se removió de su sitio dándome espacio para ver por una rendija entre las mantas. El "invitado" era un chico, aproximadamente de nuestra edad, increíblemente blanco incluso más que Kai, cabello rojo y ojos azules y afilados como dagas de hielo. El contraste lo convertía en un ser sumamente atractivo, además de la voz y la altivez que demostraba que era alguien que valía la pena en todos los sentidos. Cosa obvia pues había dicho que eran familiares.

-me gustaría destrozarte con mis propias manos, pero temo ensuciar mis ropajes- decía el chico sobre mi, el otro bostezo aburrido.

-bien Kai, tienes dos opciones, regresas voluntariamente o te obligaré… y la ultima vez que te revelaste en mi contra no te pudiste levantar en un mes… Sólo como recordatorio- bostezando de nuevo.

El ligero temblor del cuerpo sobre el mío revelo que el otro no mentía -iré contigo- dijo poniéndose de pie tapándome la vista

-eso nos ahorra muchos problemas- encaminándose a la salida

-a cambio de otra cosa- Kai seguía de pie en el mismo lugar

-¿y ahora que quieres? ¿Cambiar de nuevo toda el ala oeste?-

-te explicaré en el camino, me preparare, sal y asegúrate que nadie nos vea partir- el otro obedeció a regañadientes -puedes quedarte aquí- me dijo cuando al fin su familiar se había ido –me iré unos días, puedes usar este lugar, vendré por ti y te llevaré a tu nueva vida eso es lo que querías ¿no?- sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿a que se refería? Arranca las mantas violentamente –no tengo tiempo, ¿estas dispuesto a dejar todo lo que conoces hasta ahora a ir conmigo?- su mirada es desesperada pero firme

Este tipo estaba loco, primero me acosa y casi abusa de mi y ahora me dice exacto lo que quiero oír

-querías otro trabajo ¿o no?- suspiro aliviado y triste a la vez, -te referías a eso- apareció un extraño dolor en mi pecho –si, quiero un nuevo trabajo, si me pagan más que en los 6 que tengo entonces iré CASI a donde sea- tenia que marcarle unos limites

-bien- sin siquiera pensarlo o reír por la doble intención de mis frases tomo una bolsa grande que estaba cerca de la puerta y se fue no sin antes plantarme un beso que me dejo jadeando sobre la cama.

-Unos días- repito una vez que mi corazón se tranquiliza –debo esperar unos días, ¿Cuántos son unos días? Pero supongo que si un día me pide irme y desaparezco nadie notaria mi ausencia, quizá pensaran que morí en alguna pelea de ebrios.- rió melancólico.

Fui a trabajar como siempre pero en lugar de regresar a la ratonera donde dormía decidí aceptar el ofrecimiento del supuesto príncipe y quedarme en su "hogar"

-POV KAI- Point of View Kai-

Salgo de la habitación Yura me espera afuera, caminamos por unos pasajes secretos que nos llevaran al jardín de palacio, dentro de los túneles me cambio con la ropa que traía en la bolsa, mi vestuario es el de un príncipe. Salimos cerca de mi habitación, los guardias al vernos saludan formalmente, Yura los despacha y entro sin animo a mis aposentos.

"ni preguntaré porque me pediste esto"

"bien…no preguntes, sólo hazlo" se dejo caer en mi cama pocas horas después entra Hilari, mi prometida, sigo mirando a la nada, su voz me molesta, todo su ser me molesta

"¿acaso el techo es más entretenido que yo?" pregunta

"obviamente si" le contesto, hace un berrinche y se va a acusarme con mi abuelo, en unos minutos entrara el grandioso Zar de toda Rusia a regañarme por no haber hecho mis deberes. Podría escapar otra vez si no fuera por el _favor_ que le pedí a Yura.

Con pesadez me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi escritorio abarrotado de papeles, cojo mi pluma y mi sello, es hora de hacer lo que no he hecho en semanas.

Justo cuando la puerta se abre yo estoy aventando el ultimo de los pendientes. "abuelo" digo con fastidio

"Kai, ¿Dónde estabas? Tienes responsabilidades que no pueden esperar" me dice junto con todo su discurso, yo resoplo tratando de no quedarme dormido. Pasan horas, o no sé si fueron minutos pero me parecen eones escuchando a viejo, hasta que…

"señor estoy seguro que Kai ha terminado sus pendientes…y ahora tengo unos nuevos asuntos que tratar con su joven señoría, gusta usted quedarse" Yura corto de tajo la inspiración del Zar y lo corrió con cortesía. El cual se fue dándole unos golpes en la espalda por tenerme tan bien vigilado. Si el viejo supiera cuanto me vigila el pelirrojo ese.

"y…¿qué tienes para mi?" pregunto una vez que todos se han alejado lo suficiente

"lo conseguí, era obvio, tendrás una nueva asistente de vestuario"

"como que asistente, no quiero una mucama quiero un trabajo para un chico, comprendes, un chico…hombre"

"no juegues conmigo, tú, ¿el heredero del Zar liado con un Hombre?"

"¿tienes o no un trabajo?"

"pues no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer un hombre dentro de palacio y que involucre estar cerca de ti y en tus aposentos de forma privada"

"por eso tú no heredaras el trono, porque eres un imbécil" el comentario no le agrado me tomó por el cuello arrastradme hasta la pared golpeándome, claro no me deje y lo golpee también, entablamos un lucha hasta que me aventó y caí sobre mi piano. Arremetía de nuevo pero levante la mano deteniéndolo.

"¿ahora qué?...¿te rindes?" a ese pelirrojo le encantaba pelear

"tengo la respuesta…"

POV KAI END, -termina el punto e vista de Kai, comienza narración tradicional

El bicolor llego a media noche a su guarida donde como esperaba estaba el chico de cabellera larga

"Ray" le llamaba emocionado

"¿Kai? ¿Qué pasa?" pero antes de poder levantarse su cuerpo era rodeado por los fuertes brazos del ruso

"buenas noticias"

"estas aquí" obviaba el chino

"si, pero otras noticias…serás el nuevo profesor de piano del príncipe ruso"

"¿que yo qué?"

Notas de la autora: si ya sé que pasaron años sin actualizar y que posiblemente ni se acuerden de la historia pero bueno no podía dejar pasar otro año sin subir por lo menos un capitulo. Bueno espero sus comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
